


Works in progress

by thistels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Help, M/M, Work In Progress, plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistels/pseuds/thistels
Summary: I've got loads of inspiration and ideas for Stucky-works which I want to write but I have a hard time continuing those works beyond the first chapter or take them from the idea-stage and make them actual works. So I thought I'd share some of these ideas with you, each chapter is a different work and if you like any of them and would like to collab/cheerlead/know more, just leave a comment.





	1. Stucky: HYDRA-Bucky

The Working title of this is HYDRA-Bucky. Bucky is a Hydra-agent in a loosely defined somewhat romantic and definitely sexual relationship with Brock Rumlow. His life is going pretty well until he is brought in to consult on a very classified Hydra-secret. Hydra has captured and is holding Captain America prisoner, and they are trying to torture him to get him to give them information they need in order to launch project Insight. Bucky doesn't know what project Insight is but he trusts Hydra and is tasked with overseeing Steve's medical-care in between torture-session. Steve won't be able to tell Hydra anything if he is dead after all, and Hydra-goons tend to get carried away when doing torture. Bucky and Steve starts bonding of course - Steve is touch-starved (because nothing gets to my feels quite like that) and Bucky is astounded by Steve's bravery. But as things progresses Bucky starts to doubt his organisation and Steve fans that flame enthusiastically. When Bucky accidentally tells Pierce that there is no way Steve is ever going to give them the information they want Hydra decides to try another alternative - wiping Steve's mind with a new technology they've been working on and make the super-soldier an empty shell for them to use. And as Bucky uncovers the real objective of project Insight he realizes that Hydra has gone too far and that it's time to get Steve the hell out. Only, he might be too late.

The story may or may not deal with rape and sexual abuse - I haven't decided on that yet but nothing between Steve and Bucky will be non-con. Warnings for violence, killings and graphic descriptions of torture and Hydra-goons being terrible as always. I'm also thinking about adding non-con body-modifications and I might give Steve a metal-arm, as punishment or maybe Hydra decided that Steve wasn't taking their torture serious enough.

 

**Chapter 1**

The thing in front of him is barely a man anymore, and James has to cover his mouth and turn his back on it for a minute before he can get his body back under control. Breathing through his nose doesn’t do him much good; there are pieces of stripped off flesh rotting on the floor and the air is so heavy with the smell of blood that the agent can practically taste it. Despite being a medical professional with the US Army and having seen blown-off limbs and bodies shattered by assault rifles and minefields he has never witnessed anything quite as gruesome as the scene before him.

It’s obvious that no one has bothered with cleanup since day one (which was several weeks ago according to the information James was given just before entering the interrogation room). It’s an interrogation method no doubt – making the prisoner stew in their own filth until they are disgusted with themselves and starts lowering their own self-worth. It’s usually a pretty effective technique, but nothing that usually works have even made a dent in this subject, which is why James has been let in on Hydra’s most classified project. Hail Hydra.

As he gets closer his last doubts as to the identity of the prisoner disappears. The man is shackled with high-tech devices, spread out like an X against the cold damp wall. Gashes in his torso made with several different tools are gaping, some giving James a peak at the man’s insides and any other man would have been dead several times over from those kind of injuries alone. But the man is alive, his breathing shallow and irregular, his chest barely managing to rise and fall from the way his muscles are torn up and sliced apart sure, but alive nonetheless.

A few wounds in the man’s thigh has been stapled closed with a crude medical-stapler, probably to prevent the femoral artery from bleeding enough to make the prisoner unconscious after someone sliced into it by accident. It’s obvious that no medial professional was present during the interrogations and James doesn’t know whether the man should be thankful or not for that fact. He makes a grimace at how easy the thought pops into his head, but he is pretty certain that if someone with the knowledge he has about the human anatomy he could have hurt him even worse than his interrogators has up until this point.

The man’s face is mainly untouched – his left cheek and jaw are displaying every nuance of purple, green and yellow in the rainbow and his nose has been broken and healed up in at least two places, but James hadn’t been surprised if he’d walked in to see a removed eye or at least an ear. The lack of dismembering obviously meant that the higher ups had more plans for the prisoner once they had gotten the information they wanted out of him.

He was sagging against the restraints, too tired to hold himself up, and James didn’t really want to know what the state of the man’s wrists were behind those cuffs. The man was awake, which in and of itself was astounding looking beyond the fact that he should be dead, his eyes tracking James across the room as he moved closer. The righteous fury in those blue-blue eyes was impressive – weeks of this kind of torture would have broken any man but James had been told that the prisoner had never even begged them to stop. Even his screams were rare apparently. Seeing that look on the man’s face James didn’t doubt the truth of those reporting’s.

The Prisoner’s right arm was attached to an IV, supplying him with enough nutrition to keep him alive. There were probably enough holes in the man’s intestines that any food going down would just leak out through the patchwork of skin, even if someone managed to get him to eat. James didn’t really want to put his fingers anywhere near the man’s mouth to try and force him to eat and he suspected that the man wouldn’t accept food from his enemies just because he was hungry anyway.

James first move was to pull the IV out, since the bag was almost empty and he’d get a replacement of higher quality back in the medical wing that had been set up in the bunker. The veins around the needle looked unhealthy and quite worrying, and the flesh around it was a huge bruise. It probably hadn’t been placed there with much care for the subject or knowledge of the procedure and it definitely hadn’t been cleaned since it was put in. James made a disapproving face at the thing before carefully moving to pull it out. His hands didn’t shake as he pulled the needle and the connected tube out, and the prisoner had too little energy to even twitch in pain. A few drops of blood dripped out of the wound but it stopped after just a few seconds and James decided not to waste time bandaging it up. He didn’t want to stay in the interrogation room for a minute more than necessary.

“Let’s get you out of here.” He told the prisoner, scanning his thumb against the lock on one of the magnetic cuffs until it loosened from the wall with a shrill tone. The cuff was still attached to the prisoner’s wrist, a thick band of vibranium no doubt that looped around the man’s wrist. It was several centimeters thick and almost a diameter long up along his underarm, although it wasn’t quite locked to his skin. They had probably been molded to fit the man they brought in – the healthy and muscled Adonis who could take a tank down with a punch. He was obviously still the same man but he had lost both muscle mass and body fat and there was a little bit of air between the cuff and his skin now. It might be a security risk in the future that James had to let the technicians know about.

“You” The prisoner started, his throat dry enough that the only sound he could get out was barely more than a whisper. He swallowed and tried again, and the man’s determination seriously impressed James as he spoke a little clearer the next time. “You with them?” He said, unable to conceal his careful optimism and the hope that _maybe_ James was a part of the rescue-effort.

James heart physically ached for the other man as he nodded and the prisoner drew in a long, shaky breath. James understood war but he hadn’t signed up for this. He had never been interested in putting holes in people – only in patching them up and when the dust settled he never looked to see what colors his patients wore. To know that this was the lengths his side was willing to go to in order to win made him question nine years of loyalty to the cause. But Hydra wasn’t the kind of organization you leave and their goal was still a good one. Whatever it takes – that was what his father had raised him on and those were words he stuck to whenever he had doubts. Hail Hydra.

“Yeah, sorry pal.” He answered the prisoner, removing the second arm from the wall with the same method. Hydra was nothing if not meticulous when it came to security prisoner-containment. Gripping both cuffs he brought the man’s arms together in front of him to lock him into a transport-hold where he was unable to use his hands to fight. Before he could activate the locking mechanism for the cuffs there was a sudden resistance though, the prisoner struggling to test his own strength and that of James to see if he could break free. James had to admit that he was impressed that there was still so much strength left in the abused body, because the man did put up a fight. If James hadn’t kept in shape despite being out of the field he probably wouldn’t have been able to wrestle the man’s arms back into position and hold them until the cuffs locked properly.

When he looked up to meet the prisoner’s eyes again he found the man glaring furiously at him and he was really happy that looks couldn’t kill, because seriously. Bending down to release the man’s feet the stench in the room became even worse and Bucky had to angle his body a bit as to not touch the rotting piece of flesh next to him. From the looks of the piece someone had been watching a bit too much Game of Thrones and decided to go full Ramsey on the prisoner at one point. James shuddered at the pain he couldn’t even imagine and hurried to unlock the other man.

Rising to his feet again he put a hand on the man’s chest to steady him, doubting that the prisoner could fully support himself without being locked to the wall. He was careful put his hand on a patch of skin that was whole as to not agitate any wounds and cause the prisoner unnecessary pain, but the man flinched bodily at the contact like it’d hurt anyway. James couldn’t really blame him.

Even covered in dirt, dried blood and James suspected traces of vomit, the man was undeniably beautiful. It wasn’t as much about his physical appeal, although you could easily imagine the impressive sight he made when he wasn’t abused and cut up, but about the look in his eyes. Even as the prisoner nodded to himself, resigned to his fate in captivity and pain for a while longer the hope was not extinguished and his resolve to not crumble under the torture was as fast as ever. James _almost_ wished that the Avengers would bust through the security-doors to come save their Captain at that point.

“Can you walk?” James asked as the other man tested his weight. He’d probably been shackled to the wall and suspended for several days, if the outline of blood on the wall behind him was anything to go by. His legs buckled initially, shaking like a foal’s, and James was quick to support him so that he didn’t fall. Steve Rogers was heavier than James had expected him to be due to the muscle-deterioration, malnourishment and dehydration but he was still alarmingly easy to physically manipulate toward the locked door. From the briefing James had received prior to going in he’d been expecting the Captain to put on more of a fight.

Once they had slowly made their way across the room James pounded his fist against the door that had been locked behind him.

“Sargent James Barnes. The prisoner is secured.” He told the guards waiting outside. He had insisted on going in and getting the prisoner down himself once he’d read through the report which quite thoroughly detailed the various methods of torture that had been tested on the Captain, not wanting to subject anyone, even an enemy to Hydra, to more cruel treatment than necessary. Hail Hydra.

The agreement had been that if the Captain managed to overpower James and tried to use him to get past the door James would announce that the Captain was secured. But since he used the proper term the many locks on the door were deactivated from the outside and the door swung open to reveal a short corridor and three guards, their weapons raised and trained at the man at James side.

Then everything flipped in the blink of an eye and the man on James side was suddenly gone. The first guard was down before James could even wrap his mind around the fact that the prisoner had obviously pretended to be worse off than he really was and had only been pretending to need James support in order to get him to open the door. The cuffs around his wrists slipped off and clattered onto the floor, proving that James had been right to be concerned about their fit and effectiveness. But they hadn’t been _that_ lose, and James was painfully aware of the fact that in order to get them off the Captain had probably had to break his own thumbs.

The two remaining guards were not as caught by surprise though – it had taken the Captain a few seconds to struggle back to his feet once he’d taken down the first guard (dead, judging by the amount of blood pooling under their feet) and they looked like they’d expected the Captain to try and fight them. Electricity sparked in the air as one of them pulled out their stun-baton and fired it up on a setting that was seemed higher than Bucky had known the weapons capable of. They had definitely been modified to be effective against Captain America.

Although the Captain fought well, quick reflexes and with some seriously bad-ass moves it was obvious he wasn’t at his full capacity. He was used to relying on his strength in battle and not having it crippled him; James watched as he shoved the second guard off him in order to stop the third one before he could get at him with the stun-baton, but the Captain had probably expected the push to send the guard crashing through the wall and be incapacitated because he turned his back, leaving him vulnerable to the guard who had only staggered back a few feet. James made a pained face as the second guard pulled out his own weapon and jammed into Roger’s side, electricity sparking so high that it would have been fitting if Steve’s entire skeleton had been visible like in a cartoon.

The chock didn’t stop the Captain though and James eyes rose comically high as the Captain turned around and gripped the shaft of the baton with his hand, despite the electricity that was still crackling violently and locked into a power-struggle with the guard until the other man’s arms were shaking and he folded to the Captain’s strength, his arm bending until the weapon was just a few inches from his own face.

That’s when James had to step in. The first guard dying had been out of anyone’s control. No human had the reflexes to react quickly enough to be able to stop the Captain then. And James had let the prisoner keep fighting because honestly, the guy deserved to give some of the pain inflicted on him back. But he wasn’t about to let the guy kill another one of his, well, not friends exactly but teammates. He pulled out the tranquilizer he’d been armed with and jammed the needle into the Captain’s neck before he could electrocute the guard in front of him. In the four seconds it took for the sedative to be effective the blond managed to punch Bucky in the face and knock the second guard unconscious, but by the fourth second he had about the same strength as a kitten left in him and reinforcement was making their way down the corridor.

“Take him to the med unit.” James told the approaching guards. There was brief argument where James objected to the fact that an agent decided that dragging the prisoner along the floor by his foot was an acceptable method of transport. Two agents argued that he’d just killed one of their own and maybe James should shut up about it, but James pulled the medical-expertise-card and threatened them with personal responsibility should the Captain’s condition worsen because of the rough treatment. He won out, but probably only because he invoked the name of the Director and reminded the agents that Pierce himself had put James on the case and given him the highest authority regarding Captain America’s wellbeing and future treatment.

After all, they couldn’t keep torturing the man if he died and it was now James job to investigate whether or not that was a possibility. A few days ago one of the younger agents had made the observation that the Captain didn’t really bleed from his wounds anymore and that it seemed like his slurred speech had something to do with possible brain-damage rather than blood in the throat or a temporarily crushed windpipe. So the Director had decided to call in a doctor who could nurse the Captain back to health again until it was safe to cut into him some more. James was actually flattered that he was the one who’d been chosen; Captain America was the most important thing in the organization right now and the Director had put James in charge.


	2. Stucky: In the middle of the Russian mob

Steve is house-sitting for Natasha, one of his best friends. He doesn't exactly know what she does for a day-job and he knows that she can get-things-done but it's never really been a problem before because Natasha is Natasha and secrets are kind of her thing. Until it becomes a big problem, that is. He is on day three of house-sitting when someone knocks frantically at the door and when Steve opens there is this leather-wearing, GQ-model-looking guy armed to the teeth on her porch. He is talking Russian and is seriously upset that Steve wont let him inside or that Natalia isn't home and Steve is just about to call the cops when Natasha's cat comes up to greet the stranger and demanding a thorough petting-session. Which is weird because the cat barely ever looks at Steve unless it is to angrily cry out when Steve is two minutes late for it's feeding-schedule. So the cat knows the stranger and Steve realizes that the stranger is bleeding and looking like he's been used as a punching-bag by transformers and decides to let him in. Natasha refuses to answer her phone and Steve is stuck with the gorgeous stranger who for some reason knows how to work the complicated coffee-maker that has been outsmarting Steve for days and the Stranger and Steve has a few arguments, the Stranger only speaking Russian but his facial-expressions are definitely readable. 

The next morning the Stranger seems to remember that he also speaks English and introduces himself as James Buchanan, an old friend of Nat's. And then finally Natasha picks up the phone when Steve calls her for the twentieth time and asks Steve to let James stay and to keep an eye on him and to not talk to any strangers or answer any calls from unknown numbers and to be careful.

Turns out James is running from his boyfriend who also happens to be a prominent figure in the Russian mob. And turns out Natasha is an agent working in organized crimes. And now she wants Steve to babysit one of the Russian Mob's most feared assassins. Who also happens to be sex on legs.

Featuring: Small Steve with tattoos, badass Natasha, poor Bucky just wants someone to be nice to him for once, pining, a lot of sex, humor, badass small Steve and BottomBucky. Also: Shoot-outs and mobsters and always-a-dick-Brock-Rumlow.


	3. Stucky: Coffee-shop AU

I read this prompt that went something like: Both are frequent costumers with the same morning routine. They exchange whitty banter with each other while they wait for their orders and are in line. One day person B is late so person A orders their usual for them and meets them at the door and is like: here’s your coffee. And then a few days later the café is full and the only available seat is at A's table and person B asks to sit down.

And I was thinking that that would make an adorable story for Small Steve and war-hero Bucky.

So the coffee-shop is crowded and Steve is sitting by his table, his feet on the last empty chair. So Bucky goes up to him, lifts his legs, takes a seat and sits down, pulling the feet into his lap and pretends like it’s nothing. And it gets Steve totally hot. So maybe he acts all shifty and weird and shit because he’s hard and Bucky gets all disappointed and someone leaves and it’s awkward and they are both sure they ruined it. But one of the baristas who happen to know both Steve and Bucky (probably Natasha) saw the whole thing and decides to take on this mission.

Steve has teeeerrible selfesteem and selfworth and Bucky tries to date him. Identityporn and lots of smut, pining, misunderstanding and bad communication ensues.


	4. Stucky: Five times Steve has sex with different people + 1

This is a 5 times + 1 kind of thing. Each chapter features Steve having sex with a different person instead of dealing with the loss of the one person he wants to be sleeping with. Warnings for extremely unhealthy coping-mechanisms, man-tears, depression and emotional constipation.

1\. Bucky 

The first time Bucky and Steve has sex neither of them talks about if afterward. Or during. Or at all really. Bucky comes home drunk, just a few days before he's set to ship out. He gets into bed with Steve and slips his leaking cock between Steve’s cheeks until he comes and then turns Steve in his arms, slips a finger and then two inside (the finger is slippery and Steve is confused as to the source of the slick for a few seconds before he realizes that Bucky is using his come to ease the way and his body shudders in the best way) until Steve comes while telling him it’s okay. Steve thinks Bucky probably only did it because he struck out with his dame and was horny, because Bucky isn't like _that_.

2\. Brock Rumlow

Being with Brock in this new confusing century is somehow grounding. Brock is cruel and tough and doesn’t stop to ask Steve every five minutes if he’s sure. He just makes Steve take it and reduces his world to following orders and accepting pain. In hindsight, Steve should probably have realized he was HYDRA all along when he saw Brock’s dark side.

3\. Sam Wilson

Sam is so gentle and tender that it hurts, makes Steve’s whole body shake with tears. He can’t do anything for an hour, just lets Sam hold him and sobs against his shoulder. Then he whines and pleads and begs Sam to fuck him hard, eyes rimmed red with tears and so desperate he barely knows his own name.

4\. Thor

Thor is so fucking big Steve is certain that if he wasn’t a super-soldier he’d be literally ripped in half by now, his insides torn and squashed and it’s exactly what he needed. There is nothing about Thor that makes him think of the Winter Soldier with Bucky’s face – he’s bigger, broader, taller and blonder. Where the Soldier is calculating and detached and cold as ice Thor smells like summer-rain, his skin as warm as he’d been sunbathing the entire day and does everything with such passion. Steve begs Thor to hold him down until he bruises, squirms when Thor refuses to dislocate his shoulder and tries to do it to himself.

5. Clint Barton

Sex with Clint is _fun_. It's easy and has no strings and doesn't make Steve a desperate tangle of emotions and teaches him to not be ashamed of his desires. 

\+ 1. Bucky

This time they finally do it right.

 

Please let me know your favorite kinks for each pairing? ;) 


	5. Stucky: SHIELD-Agent Bucky

James Buchanan Barnes is a young SHIELD-agent, low ranked and not important enough to be introduced to Captain America. He’s seen the man in the halls though, it’s impossible to miss the gorgeous mountain of a man. Steve does great things for SHIELD and goes on important missions, the avengers are licking their wounds from New York. Bucky might be Brock Rumlow’s boyfriend? Or maybe Jack’s? Bucky’s left arm is a tattoo of a metal arm.

But then the impossible happens: an enemy manages to kidnap Captain America and Bucky’s life changes when he stumbles across the bad guys’ layer. Bucky saves the day and Captain America and gets to know Steve Rogers.

Bucky and his unit comes across the site where Captain America is being held prison by some organization that is trying to pressure the US government into handing them a nuclear arsenal. Steve is strapped to the mind-wiping-chair from the movies.

_The contraption looked like half of an evil transformer-figure, steel beams curving and coming together in some kind of halo set over a chair. The whole thing was daunting enough on its raised platform that it took Bucky a minute to realize that the chair wasn’t empty. The man in the chair was big enough to almost not fit in the chair, broad shoulders and thick thighs put him in the same body-type-category as professional boxers. Professional boxers that hadn’t eaten in weeks, because as Bucky carefully made his way closer to the contraption it became clear that there had been a lot more muscle on the man at some point, skin sagging in places and the knobs of his elbows and knees way to visible._

They’ve zapped Steve’s brain to hell and back trying to wipe him but it doesn’t work because his serum is better than the tech. So finally they just decided fuck it lets try him until he becomes braindead, put some low-level agents on it and moved on to bigger things.

When Bucky gets him out Steve is like “No hospitals.” And Bucky doesn’t know how the hell this guy is able to give him puppy-eyes right now but he is and Bucky can’t find it in him to say no. So Bucky takes Steve home with him because he doesn’t know where else to take him. And then he realizes who the fuck Steve is, that Captain America is bleeding all over his couch. And a day or so later the Black Widow shows up and she’s like we’ll take it from here. And then a few days later when Steve wakes up in medical Natasha is like: “And your little friend is ruffling quite a few feathers back at HQ.” Because Bucky risks getting fired to try and find out how Steve is doing and find out where they took him (which is of course classified).

After Bucky saves Steve, in the hospital when Bucky visits him Steve is like: oh hey I do know you, you’re the… you’re Jack’s… friend. And Bucky rolls his eyes and is like: I’m the gay one, was that what you were going to say? And Steve blushes because yeah it kinda was but Bucky doesn't take offence and offers to talk Steve through how to navigate political correctness. And as soon as Steve can stay upright Pepper helps him hold a press-conference where Steve announces that yes Captain America is in fact bisexual, fuck off conservatives, and from now on he will make it a priority to fight for equal rights.

Steve’s is a stranger in the future and feels like he doesn’t fit in, but Bucky gives him something to live for. Bucky is the only one who sees past Captain America and really sees Steve Rogers. Like when they celebrate his birthday Bucky gives him a cake that says 20-whatever years instead of 90 and Steve is really touched. But jealousy is a nasty thing that won't be ignored and it's causing problems within the STRIKE-team. Bucky's current boyfriend is not happy with him being suddenly being so friendly with Rogers and disrespects Steve's authority and Steve wishes that the boyfriend would just shove off and isn't exactly professional either.

Featuring BottomBucky, VirginSteve and scary Natasha.

 


	6. Stucky: Pleasure-slave Steve

Warnings for non-con/dubcon/sexual slavery and prison-rape!

 

Steve is in a harem and belongs to some big boss-criminal. He is spoiled and adorned with jewelry and lives a pretty good life. And he is damn good at sex. Enter undercover agent James Barnes, who infiltrates the big boss’s entourage under the guise of a bodyguard. He fools everyone but Steve, and when Steve discovers the truth he has to pick a side. Risk losing everything and maybe even go to prison for life and do the right thing, or rat Barnes out to his boss and get the man killed.

He eventually does the right thing and helps Bucky and resigns himself to life in prison, which is exceedingly terrible for pleasure-slaves like him because they get treated like everyone’s property by men who has never been rich enough to own a slave and are brutal enough to end up in prison for life. He gets torn apart in prison for a while and during one instance he passes out. When he wakes up he is in a fluffy bed in a room he doesn’t recognize and agent Barnes is sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He is stuck to an IV and some more medical equipment and Bucky admits to not putting him in a hospital because Steve once admitted that he hates hospitals and it’s really cute.

Bucky explains that he was able to get Steve out of prison by claiming him as his own slave and Steve nods and is all resigned because doesn’t want to be Bucky’s slave but at least it’s better than prison. Then it turns out that it’s not really better than prison at all because bad communication where Bucky thinks he saved Steve and gave him a life but Steve thinks everything Bucky did was so that he could own him and then use him. And Steve tries to be useful in other areas like cooking and clean and stuff so that maybe Bucky will be satisfied with having him as a house-slave and not go after his ass, because while he used to love sex before prison ruined that for him and gave him ptsd. But he sucks as cooking and cleaning and after almost burning Bucky's kitchen down and ruining a load of laundry Steve realizes that that's not going to happen because he sucks at everything that isn't sex.

But after a few weeks of more bad communication Pepper arrives with the papers to make Steve a free man. And Steve is like wait what. And Bucky is like: well what did you think was gonna happen? And Steve is like: I thought you were going to keep me. And Bucky is like: No way in hell. And Steve is like: alright, whatever my master wants. And inside he is like: Bucky is so disgusted by me he doesn’t even want to own me and he doesn't even want to stick his dick in me because I'm dirty AND CAN THEY PLEASE COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER? Because of course Bucky is in love with Steve but he doesn't want to _do_ anything because Steve might feel obligated or like he had no choice.

It will have a happy ending though!


	7. Stucky: The new arm

Pure smut with a bit of humor! Like maybe a small warning for a few seconds of dub-con I guess? Because they doesn't really talk about consent and because it's written from Bucky's perspective and Bucky doesn't _know_ that Steve loves the arm touching him and making sexual advances toward him. Featuring nippleplay (because I can't not when Steve is involved), BottomBucky, talks about switching and pining.

Bucky gets a new arm from Tony, and it works great. A little too great, actually. First time Bucky notices it they’re on a mission and something explodes. He uses the arm to pull Steve out of the blast which isn’t anything strange, it’s just; he doesn’t remember making the call to reach out. But maybe it’s just his subconscious, he would have tackled Steve out of harm’s way a second later anyway – the arm just responded faster than the rest of his body. No biggie.

The next few times the arm does something without his consent are more tricky to explain away though. Like that one time where his metal fingers grab the towel around Steve’s waist and pulls on it until Steve is standing naked in front of the TV and he has to cover it up by slapping Steve with the captured towel and play it off as a terrible joke.

And the second time when Steve gets whipped cream on his cheek from shoveling too many pancakes into his mouth at the same time, and then suddenly Bucky’s arm pulls him across the table to wipe it away. And instead of letting it end there he sticks his fingers in front of Steve’s mouth and sticks them in when Steve opens up in surprise and then brushes Steve’s tongue, making him suck them clean on instinct.

Or that one time where he can see Steve’s nipple through the fabric of his white t-shirt and the hand decides to fucking play with it. First the arm places itself over Steve’s shoulders which is a bit intimate but hey, and then it drifts down to where it wants to go.

_They’re watching a movie on Stark’s ridiculously large TV. They’re both getting a hang on how Netflix works and are currently watching a cartoon about a dog and a fox being friends which Natasha suggested last week. Or, Steve is watching, Bucky is having a hard (no pun intended, seriously) time paying attention to the screen._

_It’s his arm again, because of course it is. Some minutes into the movie the arm decided that the best place for it was to be slung over Steve’s shoulder, the rest of Bucky’s body practically draped over Steve’s side. Steve had raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden closeness and Bucky had muttered something about being cold, which they both knew was bullshit because yeah Bucky didn’t like being cold but he rarely was because the serum had upped both soldier’s temperature by several degrees. But Steve hadn’t called him out on it, just shuffled a bit until they were more comfortable and then gone back to paying attention to the movie._

_Bucky’s eyes kept drifting from the screen though, enjoying the much better view of Steve’s sculpted upper body. Bucky is pretty sure Natasha is to blame for the too tight shirts Steve always wears, and he is also pretty sure that she buys them just to screw with his head._

_Jesus, Bucky just can’t pull his eyes away. Steve’s nipples are visible through the white fabric, because he to wear a white of course. He deserves a medal for not drooling all over Steve’s shoulder, really._

_Then the hand drops a little, a casual change in his wrist like it wasn’t anything conscious, though knowing the arm it definitely wasn’t causal. The suspicion is confirmed when the pads of his fingers ghosts over Steve’s pec, fingers trailing just at the underside of the defined muscle, tracing the shape of it._

_Steve doesn’t seem to notice it yet, or at least his body doesn’t react to it in a way that Bucky notices. And he would notice, considering how they are pressed up against each other, sides plastered to each other so that Bucky feels every breath Steve takes. He hopes that the hands it satisfied with the one light touch but at this point he isn’t exactly surprised when the touch gets bolder and more intentional. The palm comes to rest on Steve’s pec, covering the hard muscle while he traces the underside of it with his fingertips._

_Steve takes a deep breath then and Bucky can feel the way his nipple rubs against the metal palm like it’s teasing him. The arm is really sensitive now, thanks to Stark. He supposes it’s a big win for prosthetic-research and great for the veterans of the world but nowhere in Tony’s sales-pitch did it say that the hand would come with its own damn mind. Or sexdrive, really._

Or that time in the shower when he was jerking himself off and his hand was all slick with soap and it slid itself into him and he came harder than he remembered doing in his life.

And that time when a guy at their local food market is checking out Steve’s ass and drooling for it and Bucky’s hand finds its way into Steve’s back-pocket. Only to realize that Steve’s pants have fake-pockets and the guy is still staring and Bucky kind of wants to shoot him, so the hand decides that the better way to go about it is to stick his hand straight down Steve’s pants, his pinky sliding right in between Steve’s cheeks and rubbing over his hole. IT’S NOT LIKE IT WAS BUCKY’S FAULT THAT STEVE APPARENTLY GOES COMMODO TO THE STORE COME ON STEVE.

After a few groping-incidents Bucky admits that the hand does some crazy-weird-shit without his say-so and they go to Stark. So stark does an examination and is like no the hand works perfectly. And then Bucky looks down at it and realizes that it is holding Steve’s hand and for fucks sake and he’s like: so why is it doing that??? And Tony is like hmm, and looks a again and is like: damn I am just too good. Barnes, honestly: do you want to hold Steve’s hand? And Bucky is like I just told you I didn’t tell it to do that. And Tony is like, no I know but do you want to? And Bucky is like alright yeah but- and Tony is like: I must have programmed it to do what you want it to do rather than what you tell it to do, and the response-time to your impulses is amazing.

And Steve is like wait so this isn’t a glitch? And Tony is like I don’t do glitches. And Bucky is like this isn’t a glitch?? And Tony is like this is genius! And to Steve who still looks unconvinced: Do you see him grabbing any other ass around the tower? And Steve is like well no. And they live happily ever after.


	8. Stucky: Hunger Games AU

Warnings: Rape/Non-con, underage and rape of someone underage, gangrape and very dark themes.

Characters:

\- Bucky - Victor of the 74th game. He loses his arm to frostbite during the game. He's an excellent shot because he hunts for his family and Steve's. 

\- Jack Rollins - Bucky's Handler, fucks Bucky hard and rough when he gets the chance

\- Pierce - the President. He confides in Bucky and tells him that he lets the resistance run around because it gives him something to rally people around. He has enough spies to end it all but he doesn't because it's more valuable to him this way.

\- The Black Widow - a survivor, the youngest winner ever and the girl with the highest bodycount

\- Hawkeye - a survivor, the widow's mentor, lost his hearing in an explosion during his game. 16 when he played.

\- Wanda - a survivor, she was good at manipulating people and made the players turn on their allies. It was the most chaotic game.

\- Pietro - a survivor, dies in the 75th game, he was fast as hell which is how he won. He stole supplies, darted forward to kill a guy and ran out before he could drop to the ground.

\- Banner - a survivor, he initially refused to fight in his games, then he got a can of soup and a picture of what they'd done to his girlfriend Betty Ross and he blacked out from rage and when he came back to himself he'd killed the remaining eight players and won the game

\- Rumlow - a spy infiltrating the rebels, becomes friends with Steve in Bucky's absence

\- Stark - a secret rebel, one of the wealthiest people in the Capitol. He buys himself a night with Bucky at one point to gain access to him and tells him he took a look at the specs of his arm and he knows that Pierce fucked with it. And that he is secretly supporting Steve's rebellion. And maybe he smuggled Steve into the Capitol and they meet for the first time without Rollins manipulating Bucky and Steve just holds Bucky and they cry. Like, Bucky waits for the irrational rush of anger he always feels when he’s close to Steve but it never comes. He waits for the roil of nausea in his stomach when Steve touches him, but all he feels is safety.

\- Fury - leader of the rebellion, used to be friends with Pierce before he became the president and crazy.

\- Thor - a rebel, he has the same superserum that is given to Steve

\- Jane - a rebel, a doctor

\- Black Panther - leader of old wakanda, district 13, also has the superserum

\- Steve - joins the rebellion when Bucky gets reaped. While Bucky is playing he becomes enhanced with the superserum and becomes a symbol of the resistance and freedom.

\- Sam - a rebel

\- Peggy - a rebel, she is probably a Captain too and she and Steve are very close. Bucky misinterprets at first and thinks that they are together but she is in love with a man from 13 who is currently a prisoner in the Capitol.

\- The Red skull and Zola are game-presenters, the Red skull modified his face to make it look cool and he is one of the most famous TV-personalities in the Capitol for being crazy but entertaining in a fascinated way. Zola is a fat little man with a strange accent who amuses everyone.

\- Zemo is the gamemaker and he looooves fucking Bucky.  
 _  
_

The plot:

The 74th game is near and at the reaping Steve Roger's name is called. Steve is 17, but he might as well be 13 for how fragile his body is. Chronic pain, asthma and anemia are just a few things he suffers from, not to mention the fact that he can't seem to gain any muscle or even weight. He's short and his moral compass always points north and Bucky Barnes doesn't hesitate a second to volunteer for his best friend's spot. He fully intends to win the game and come back to his family and his Stevie and he's prepared to kill as many kids as it takes to do it.  
  
Bucky is strong and smart, working in the col-mines gave him a good body and he's been hunting for game outside the fence for years. Everyone knew he his potential was wasted in district 13 and as soon as his face appears on the TV-screens all of Panem falls a bit in love with him. He claims that he only volunteered because he wants to fight, because it's an honor to fight and he wants to do it. And it would be shameful to send someone like Steve to represent the district - just look at the kid for god's sake, he's so scrawny and really Bucky is doing all the ladies in Panem a favor because now they get to look at his face for weeks instead of Steve's. And he says he doesn't want to see Steve before the train takes off because they all know what happens with people who are too close to the victors - they get put in the spotlight and too often have victors family and friends been chosen for the next reaping, totally "coincidentally". He doesn't want to admit to the world that Steve is his best friend and put him in danger, so he pretends to barely even know Steve's name.  
  
Bucky gets dressed in deep blue outfits and black kevlar and he looks like a real soldier and everyone just eats him up. He is charming the pants off everyone in his interviews and impressing the judges with his abilities and he's is one of the three voted most likely to win the game. District 13 doesn't have a Victor to Mentor Bucky, their last Victor Haymish drank himself to death three years ago, so instead of a mentor Bucky gets a Handler. His name is Jack Rollins and strong and tough and teaches Bucky hand-to-hand-combat to prepare him. He won the games himself once and since then he's trained peacekeepers and done a few shady things for President Pierce. He's not exactly nice but he treats Bucky well enough, although Bucky is a bit apprehensive about him, until after he wins his game and becomes a Victor.  
  
The 74th arena is a tundra, Bucky kills two people in the initial grab for weapons and then four more during the game.  
  
Once Bucky wins the Games he is taken to a hospital and they replace the arm which got frostbite. The arm they replace is with has a bunch of shady-tech built into it - capsules that can administer various drugs into his system, an off-set which can be activated remotely and causes the arm to shut down and it's to heavy for Bucky to fight with if it doesn't power itself so it incapacitates him. It can also send powerful electric shocks through his nerve-system. The drugs are adrenaline, something that makes him aroused and forces him to feel like he's enjoying shit, nausua, something that makes him angry and irritated, something that makes him forget the last couple of hours. Once they're home in district 12 Rollins uses these to fuck Bucky's life and relationships up, he administers the angry-drug whenever he's around Steve and his little sister, and the forgetting-one to make him forget about making plans with Steve, thoroughly fucking up his life.  
 _  
_ As a Victor Bucky is one of the most highly sought after and President Pierce blackmails him to get him to assassinate people while he's being sold to them. His handler, Rollins, frequently fucks him, hard and brutal. He especially enjoys sloppy seconds and threatening to hurt the people Bucky cares about while he does it. __  



	9. Stucky: Disturbing 50 Shades of Grey AU

Warning for sexual coersion, non-con, ignoring of safewords, terrible BDSM-practices, dark Steve, emotional manipulation, humiliation, dirty-bad-wrong and non-con public sex.

Featuring: Good guys being bad guys, bad guys being bad guys, politics.

Characters:

  * Steve – decorated war-hero, Captain. Retired from the army, owns SHIELD, a company which supplies body guards to politicians especially.
  * Jack Rollins – Steve’s personal body guard
  * Brock Rumlow – Steve’s second in command in the field, employed by SHIELD and works with secret service for the president-candidate
  * Sharon – Steve’s wife/fiancé
  * Lorraine Phillips – A reporter at the NYT how has a crush on Steve and will write whatever he tells her to.
  * Thor – an employee at Steve’s company
  * Alexander Pierce – Candidate for president
  * Jasper Sitwell – Running-mate to Pierce, Vice President
  * George Barnes – Owner of a huge company
  * Winifred Barnes - Talkshowhost with a larger following than Ophera
  * Bucky Barnes – A soldier, honorably discharged as a POW, charming and famous for being a playboy and hooking up with models and actresses.
  * Natasha Romanoff – manager to the Red Room, the capitol’s most exclusive sex-club. 
    * She feels protective over Bucky because he is like a cute puppy and frequents the club and all the girls loves him
    * She is apprehensive toward Steve because he is influential and a good client to keep happy, but his tastes are dangerous and while he never steps over any lines hurting any of her girls he is always coming very close
  * Clint Barton – bouncer at the Red Room, tries to warn Bucky from getting in too deep with Steve, when Steve finds out about this he roughs Clint up pretty good
  * Peggy Carter – Sharon’s cousin, a huge political activist and blogger who wants to end wars and thinks the current administration is a pawn to the military industrial complex. She is very persistent and keeps bugging Steve and Pierce, which pisses Steve off and he takes that out on Sharon. They also used to date before Steve became a bad guy.
  * Nick Fury – the guy who wants to run against Pierce in the coming election
  * Maria Hill – Nick’s running mate
  * Tony Stark – soulless weapons manufacturer and good friend of Steve's
  * Happy – Stark’s bodyguard, curtesy of Steve’s company
  * Pepper Potts – officially she is an art curator for rich people but she’s really a fixer.



Project Insight:

Tony, Pierce, Steve and a few others are pushing project Insight which is basically a plot to use Stark Tech to spy on everyone, expand the surveillance program and so on. If you’ve got a Stark-anything you’re pretty much screwed, and most people do. Like at one point Bucky lies to Steve or something and Steve finds out immediately because he is using Bucky’s own phone to spy on him. They use it to spy on political enemies and things like that, sometimes they erase articles or footage from journalists etc.

Pierce’s agenda is to privatize the military, backed by several generals and Tony Stark. He also wants to go to war against Wakanda because their economy and influence in the world is threatening the US. He runs on law and order and military strength. At one point he accuses Nick Fury of playing identity politics and pandering and he’s like: they are going to play the race card and say that anyone who doesn’t vote for them are sexist and racist, he panders very effectively and is up in the numbers.

The Plot:

Bucky's unit gets captured by hostiles and it's big news on the mainland because Bucky is a media darling and his mother is famous and the whole country grieves for the Barnes family. Enter Steve Rogers who goes on a secret mission and saves Bucky's unit out of the goodness of his heart. But it's really so that he and Pierce can manipulate the Barnes family and get them to support Pierce for President. But when the mission is over Steve doesn't really want to let go of Bucky, and Bucky finds himself drawn to his hero. But Steve is not the brave sweetheart that the media makes him out to be and Bucky is in for one hell of a ride.

Bucky is all like, what can I do to repay you, Steve says not to worry about it, Bucky is determined and is all like I’ll do anything you want. So Steve grabs him and kisses him and he’s like anything? And Bucky is like wtf because he likes girls but he might also like Steve. Goes off on a bender of girls and booze. Shows up drunk at Steve’s place saying _anything_. This time meaning it. He has this fantasy of how it will go and how vanilla and amazing it will be and like how Steve will be sweet his first time with a man etc. But Steve is still like no. And then they end up at the same club and Bucky puts on a show of seducing a girl in front of Steve. Steve leans back, splays his legs and strokes the hard line in his pants giving Bucky a – come over here and get-it-look and Bucky goes. Steve gives him a – on your knees look and Bucky goes, thinking Steve is going to let him suck his dick. But the girl comes too and Steve pulls his cock out and puts her in his lap and starts fucking her hard while maintaining eyecontact with Bucky the whole time. And Bucky is so fucking angry and turned on, and at one point he gets up to leave but Steve gives him a dark dangerous look so he doesn’t. and when Steve comes he pulls the condom off and empties the content over Bucky’s face and orders him to kiss his shoes and say thank you sir. And Bucky does and he doesn’t know what the fuck is going on but he is so fucking turned on and what the hell.

And then when Steve finally fucks Bucky he ties him to a bench, arms and legs strapped down so he can’t move. He finishes inside him twice and then fucks him with a vibrator until he cries. Bucky might try to bring up the issue of safe-words when they meet the next time and Steve is like: Someone’s been doing their research. But no. And Bucky is like no? And Steve is like no, I don’t do safewords. And then he bends Bucky over the nearest surface and fucks him until he won't be able to walk tomorrow.

Maybe Steve persuades Bucky to get a tattoo at some point? Of his name or maybe a star because the Star is Steve's thing or whatever. And Bucky does it because he wants to do anything to keep Steve happy. And Steve rewards him either by making love to him vanilla style which is all Bucky thought he wanted but he has become conditioned to Steve’s play by now and feels unsatisfied with the vanilla-version and ends up begging Steve to fuck him _for real_ , or by giving Bucky too many orgasms until he physically can't come again and is crying for Steve to stop.  
  
Steve totally takes photos and videos of Bucky without Bucky knowing. One time he sends Bucky one of those videos at a really bad time because he is manipulative. Maybe it’s a job-interview, and Bucky recieves the video just before he is about to go in and makes a terrible interview because he is flustered and confused and shit. And he doesn’t get the job, and when he confronts Steve he’s all like omg I’m so sorry sweetheart I didn’t think the interview was until tomorrow and Bucky forgives him. And then a few days later Bucky gets the call that the company made a mistake and changed their mind and wants to hire him. And he is all exited and tells Steve and Steve is like I know sweetheart, I called them and told them to reconsider. And Bucky can’t get mad because it was totally sweet because Steve just wanted to make things right and apologize and Steve was just trying to apologize but at the same time Bucky gets kinda mad because he wants to make it on his own. But the truth is that Steve was totally manipulating the whole thing and doesn't feel sorry for a second.

At one point Bucky is in Steve’s office and they’re making out and then someone knocks and Bucky has to hide, under Steve’s desk. It becomes obvious that this is going to be a long meeting and Bucky kind of wants to get back at Steve for being a dick. So he starts blowing Steve under the table. Steve gets a bit flustered at first and puts a warning hand in Bucky’s hair but Bucky is a little shit and keeps going. So Steve stands, yanks Bucky out from under the table, bends him over the desk and spanks him raw and then fucks him while Rumlow watches. After that Steve is like You seemed to like that. Maybe I should put you in my lap the next time I have a video-conference, hm? Or you could sit in on a board meeting. I’d fuck you first of course, come inside you and then plug you up, using that big one you like so much. Then I could play with you the whole time, and if you can’t keep quiet I’ll make you strip down and get up on the table, show everyone why you can’t pay attention.

 


	10. Stucky: A/B/O Dynamics

“What do know you about Rogers?” Rogers was a common name, he’d met several Rogers at the base already, and hearing his last name from the Omega shouldn’t make Steve’s stomach flutter like it did.

“Who?” The woman asked, sounding a bit distracted. “Oh, Tom Rogers? The Officer?”

“No, Steve Rogers.” Alphas weren’t supposed to have butterflies in their stomachs.

“Who’s that?”

“Thought you knew everyone.”

“Apparently I don’t.” She sounded curious now. “You sure that’s his name?”

“Yes I’m sure. He’s with Project Rebirth I think.”

There was a few moments of silence before the redhead could place him. “Oh _that_ Steve Rogers. The small one?” Steve winched at the way she said it, equal amounts disgust and accusation. Like how dared Steve show his scrawny ass in public when he was such a terrible Alpha.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“I know _of_ him.” Steve could practically hear the way the redhead rolled her eyes because of course she knew him, it just hadn’t occurred to her in a million years that James would be asking about _that_ Steve Rogers.

The male Omega was quiet for a while, waiting for his friend to continue before prompting her when he realized she wasn’t. “And?” He asked.

“And I don’t even know why you’re asking about him. Rumor is he can’t even produce a real knot.” That fucking stung. It was true enough and Steve should be used to hearing the words out loud from other people but hadn’t expected that rumor to follow him all the way out here where he didn’t know anyone. Someone must have seen it in his medical file and decided it was too juicy to keep to themselves. It was crazier than anything really, an alpha with three nipples would have made for less of a laughing stock. Steve kind of didn’t even blame the others for gossiping about it, but it hurt anyway. And it especially hurt to have an Omega as beautiful as Bucky know it.

“You’re being a bitch Tasha. Don’t talk about people like that.” Christ, what did it say about Steve that his first instinct was to smack James on the arm for calling a lady a bitch when the Omega was trying to defend him?

“S’ true.” The girl said, probably followed it up with a shrug.

“How do you know? You try it?” The Omega snapped.

“Why, would you be jealous if I had?” She countered without missing a beat and Steve and James both realized that it had been a trap as soon as she uttered her comeback. The female Omega was pretty impressive in her ruthlessness, Steve had to admit that despite her obvious dislike of him. He could see why the military would want her despite her designation.

James didn’t answer though and Steve could only imagine the look of disgust of the idea on his face. He’d seen the sentiment enough times on enough faces to imagine what it would look like on James.

“James, baby are you going into heat? Are you hormonal, is that it?” The woman asked, and just the thought of James in heat made Steve blush.

“I’m not _hormonal_ , Christ Natasha.” James spat. “He’s nice, that’s all there is to it. It’s not like I’m asking him to court me for god’s sake.” And of course he wasn’t, Steve wasn’t delusional after all. His body was all wrong and flawed but there was nothing wrong with his mental capacity thank you very much. But it hurt anyway, to hear the violent way the Omega discarded the thought of being courted by someone like Steve. “It’s hard to find nice people around here.” He said, sounding like he was glaring specifically at his friend.

“Oh please, don’t be so dramatic.” She said, laughing a little at James jab. “There’s no room for niceness in war James.” She continued, suddenly sounding very serious. Her cynicism made Steve frown, he wasn’t sure he agreed with her. Sure, being tough with your enemies was often necessary but more often than not it was niceness and diplomacy that ended wars, not armies and weapons, those were just tools to stabilize a region until it was safe so start negotiations for peace.

“You need allies here James. People who can have your back and who can protect you. Friendship is overrated. What you need to do if you’re going to survive is make sure enough of the really strong Alphas care enough to want to protect you from the others. Don’t bet all your cards on one horse either, but don’t get caught playing the field.”

“Natasha-“ James tried to interrupt, irritation and disagreement clear in his voice, but she cut him off.

“They’re going to send us on the nastiest and most dangerous missions you know, and you need people to care if you make it back. Who’ll look out for you because they think they’ll get something out of it.”

“That’s your advice? Prostitute myself?” James asked, like he couldn’t believe what she was saying. Steve had never had the urge to hit a woman before, much less an Omega, but there was a first time for everything he supposed.

“Call it whatever you want, I call it surviving.”

“Shouldn’t you live a life you actually like living?”

“Who says I don’t like it?”

Steve could picture James raising his hands in the air as he backtracked, trying to get across that he wasn’t judging, because the Omega was nice like that. “Hey, you do you Tasha. But you know that’s not me.”

“I know James.” She sighed. “But what’s that weak and sickly Alpha going be able to do for you? Walk up to the bad guys and ask that they please release the enemy-omega-spy they caught because he asked _nicely_?” The woman snorted loudly at the idea. “No.” She said, decidedly. “From now on the only Rogers I wanna hear you talking about is Officer Tom Rogers, because have you _smelled_ that man?”

Steve decided that this wasn't a good time to knock on the door and ask to talk to James, not after he'd just been eavesdropping on him and his friend.

 

Plot:

Camp Lehigh is a place for training of unusual army-recruits and it's where Steve and Bucky meet for the first time. Steve is an Alpha with project Rebirth and he is pretty much the laughing stock of the camp. Project Rebirth is most promising experiment in years, everyone is keeping their fingers crossed because if they can start producing super-alphas no one will be able to stand in the way on an army like that. But there are other projects as well, like the Omega-project, which Bucky is a part of. Omegas have never been permitted into the service but someone high up in the government pushed to get an experiment started where Omegas would be trained to be spies. Because who would suspect an Omega to have ulterior motives?

Bucky and Steve becomes friends at the camp after Steve comes to Bucky's aid. A few Alphas has cornered Bucky when his heat is off season and he is trying to get himself to the medical wing to be isolated and Steve is not about to let an Omega get raped. So he helps - not that he can put up much of a fight against a group of alphas who aren't defective like he is but he manages to help enough so that he and Bucky can flee. After that they start eating at the same table in the cafeteria and hanging out and they both fantasize about the other but they don't do anything about it because it's against the rules and Steve would never dare make a move on an Omega that is as perfect as Bucky and Bucky is really shy when it comes to sex so he doesn't know how to ask Steve to touch him and they are pretty adorable. And Bucky hears about the incident where Steve throws himself at a grenade and becomes pissed and they have a really touching moment and maybe they kiss. But then of course Steve gets picked to be the guinnie-pig for the superserum and is shipped off and Bucky is placed in the field.

A few years later Steve is a Captain and Bucky is a very effective assassin, but his unit gets captured and he gets tortured for a long period of time. Steve hears about a unit going dark and someone says Bucky's name and Steve is ready leave despite orders to stand down within an hour. He never stopped thinking about the beautiful Omega from Camp Lehigh and he will not let the government just abandon him. Steve saves them brilliantly and Bucky is sent home with an honorable discharge and Steve goes on to keep fighting the fight. But he becomes increasingly frustrated with the leadership and after a year he decides that the army isn't for him anyone, he is retiring. When he comes home he runs into Natasha who was a member of Bucky's unit and he asks how they are doing and she admits that Bucky isn't doing that well - he is about to be declared feral and unsafe and stuck in what is basically a prison where abuse is rampid. Steve says hell no to that and decides to bring Bucky home to live with him. The happy ending does _not_ start there.

Steve and Bucky both have serious issues, Bucky hates alphas and Steve's strength scares him which is ironic because Steve is finally this amazing Alpha who might be worthy of an Omega like Bucky but now Bucky doesn't him because he is too much of an alpha. Steve is touchstarved and tries his best to make everything in his home good for Bucky and Bucky doesn't think he deserves it. But it's a happy ending eventually.


End file.
